Ashley Robbins
Ashley Mizuki Robbins (surname spelled Robins in PAL regions) is the heroine of the Nintendo DS game Another Code: Two Memories (Trace Memory) and Wii game Another Code: R - A Journey Into Lost Memories. She is the daughter of Richard and Sayoko Robbins. Ashley is a young girl who is about to turn fourteen in Another Code: Two Memories and is sixteen in Another Code: R - A Journey Into Lost Memories. She had lived most of her life with her Aunt Jessica, the younger sister of Richard. Ashley’s parents had vanished when she was three years old; she believed they were dead. Unlike the majority of female heroines, Ashley is quite young. Ashley is not very girly, she is quite laid back and a tomboy. Despite being incredibly young, she is very brave and puts up for a great mystery solving adventure. In the American version of the game, Ashley is Japanese-American while in Europe she is British-Japanese. The changes were obviously made to cater to their audiences. Storylines Another Code: Two Memories Two days before Ashley is about to turn fourteen Jessica & Ashley receive a package. They open up the package; inside it is a small machine called a DAS and a letter from Ashley’s dad. Ashley is stunned as she had thought him dead. They read the letter; it says that Richard is waiting for them on Blood Edward Island, located off the coast of Washington (U.S). Jessica and Ashley take off in a boat, with a Captain of course. Once they arrive at the island Jessica tells Ashley to wait for her with the Captain since she would look for Richard. Ashley waits, but Jessica doesn't come back, so Ashley now decides to search for her father and her aunt. On her way, she notices mysterious things that she will eventually have to unlock to success and keep on the search for Jessica and Richard. Ashley arrives in a cemetery and notices two graves, there’s a stone slab on a wall and she decides to open it. Once opened a ghost pops out, Ashley befriends him; his name is “D”. The poor ghost has lost his memory and wants to figure out more about his death. Ashley makes a deal with him, she will help him find answers to his questions and he will help her on her quest to find her loved ones and solve the mystery in the Blood Edward Island. Eventually, Ashley finds out that her mother was murdered and she also finds out who the killer is. Another Code: R - A Journey Into Lost Memories It has been two years since the events of Another Code: Two Memories and Ashley is now sixteen years old and is an aspiring musician. Her father who has promised to visit Ashley frequently has constantly been distant and it has been six months since Ashley has actually seen her father. One day, Ashley receives an upgraded version of the DAS and a letter from her father saying to meet him at Lake Juliet for bonding. Ashley arrives there but her father is immediately called for an emergency and Ashley is left on her own again. Ashley later finds out that her mother came here before she died and she decides to investigate the area. For some strange reason, Ashley is constantly having flashbacks of her mother being in Lake Juliet. Ashley later meets a boy called Matthew Crusoe and he is looking for his father who went missing 5 years ago. They both help each other in each other's investigations to find out the truth about their parents. Category:Protagonists Category:Another Code characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits